Relax
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: Ymir has never seen Nanaba quite so upset before, and she can't deny that the sight has a certain... allure to it. YumiNa. Futanari! Futa-NanabaxYmir. Smut. One-shot. AU.


When the door slammed loudly Ymir nearly jumped out of her skin. Her glass nearly fell from her hand, too, and she quickly placed it down on the coffee table as she dropped her feet to the floor and glanced over her shoulder. Nanaba stormed into the room from the hallway then, not glancing Ymir's way as she walked by. Ymir's eyebrow cocked as the blonde ignored her existence and entered their room, slamming the door behind her.

Firstly, this was the first time Nanaba had ever returned home and _not_ kissed her in greeting. Secondly, slamming doors was Ymir's thing, not Nanaba's. Something was very wrong.

"Nanaba?" Ymir called out, partly frightened but mostly curious. It was late too—she had been staying up, waiting for Nanaba to return home. Was this the reason that the blonde seemed so upset? Having to stay at work?

The bedroom door flew open and Nanaba appeared by the doorway, half undressed, flushed in the face and absolutely furious. "_What?_"

Ymir stared. Was it safe to speak? Nanaba had never been outwardly upset before. Ymir wasn't sure how to handle her. "Um… did anything happen at work or something?"

Nanaba pushed off from the doorway and headed into the kitchen without answering. The kitchen and lounge were connected, so Ymir watched as her lover opened and closed the cupboards with anger. Each time a cupboard slammed shut, Ymir's eyes grew wider.

_Holy shit, she's hot when she's mad._

Eventually Nanaba seemed to find what she was looking for, and then she made her way over to Ymir with it—a bottle of water. Why hadn't she just looked in the fridge to begin with?

Ymir swallowed as Nanaba dropped angrily down into the seat beside her. A very, very large part of her was loving this. She had to test the waters. "Did someone comment on your dick again?" she asked.

Nanaba turned to give Ymir an icy, angry stare. It was a look she had _never_ used before but holy shit did it look good on her and holy tits did it send a shiver through Ymir.

"I mean, people have made a few comments about your size, right?"

"Ymir," Nanaba said, lips pressed together.

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

Ymir blinked. "Shut up?" Instead of getting angry too, and responding with an insult or two, a sharp wave of arousal swept through her. She was nearly knocked breathless. Now grinning, Ymir scooted closer and leaned into Nanaba's personal space. "I don't know what pissed you off," she said. "But I think I'm grateful." Her voice had an unmistakable husk to it, and the fire behind her eyes made her intent very clear. Though Nanaba definitely noticed it, the anger on her face didn't dissipate. If anything she appeared annoyed on top of angry.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Fuck, I am." Ymir was tempted to add a crotch grab, but decided that Nanaba probably wouldn't appreciate it _yet._ She was insanely curious to see where it would get her, but slightly scared of the result. What if Nanaba decked her in the jaw or something? That would definitely ruin her mood.

Nanaba scoffed and sat back on the couch. Though she had yet to relax, she did not move away from Ymir. If anything she seemed to enjoy the proximity. Ymir took that as a good sign, and she leaned in even more until she could press her lips just below Nanaba's ear. "How mad are you?"

Nanaba sighed deeply and stood from the couch. She was visibly shaking, and it wasn't from arousal. "Ymir, I'm warning you right now…" She didn't leave the room but she did cross most of it.

"Oh, come on, or what?" Now Ymir was going to test her boundaries. "You'll hit me?" She scoffed. "I can handle myself in a fight."

The next glare from Nanaba almost had Ymir on the floor. She couldn't explain why she was reacting so strongly, but she was enjoying it way too much to care. What would it be like for Nanaba to snap? Ymir wondered how magnificent it would be.

"Can I not fucking get home and relax for one goddamn moment?" Nanaba seethed. She quickly lifted a hand to run it through her hair, eventually pressing her palm to her face. "Fucking hell."

Thirdly, Nanaba did not swear.

Ymir was up in seconds. While Nanaba hid her eyes in exasperation, Ymir took her chance and roughly grabbed the blonde by her hips. She pushed her into the nearby wall, and as Nanaba dropped her hand in surprise, Ymir's lips crushed to hers. The angered yell Nanaba had been preparing melted into a surprised gasp that quickly turned into a groan—Ymir had just grabbed her member through her pants.

"I'm so hot for you right now," Ymir panted against her mouth. "I don't even care how angry you are."

In response Nanaba let one hand run through Ymir's hair, and the other wind around her hip. She let both clench, and then she roughly pulled Ymir's face away from hers to give her a hard, angry stare.

"You really want to do this right now?" she asked.

Ymir, wincing at the pain at her scalp, managed to grin and lick her lips. She was relieved when Nanaba released her hair, and then she gasped when Nanaba captured her lips for a long, searing kiss. Almost immediately her hands went to the blonde's boxers, since Nanaba had already removed her pants earlier, and then she rubbed her roughly through the fabric.

Nanaba growled, growing harder at Ymir's touch. She hadn't intended for this to happen when she returned home. Honestly, she had expected to sleep on the couch. But Ymir had awoken a beast in her, and the beast was hungry. Groaning, Nanaba pulled back from the kiss to pull Ymir more firmly against her, lips going to her pulse point.

"Don't be shy," she growled against the shivering flesh against her lips, and then she grabbed Ymir's hand and forced it down her pants. Ymir quickly found her hardness and wrapped her long fingers around it, squeezing the moment Nanaba released a breathy pant.

"Jesus fuck, you're so hard already."

Nanaba thrust her hips once, forcing the sensitive skin along her shaft to slide against Ymir's palm. It was a command as much as a suggestion, and as Ymir took the hint and began to pump her fist, Nanaba focused as much as she could on biting along Ymir's neck. She enjoyed leaving marks as she went, not even in the mood to kiss the bruises afterwards. Right now all she wanted to do was cause carnage. Ymir would do.

Suddenly Nanaba pulled Ymir's hand away from her. Before Ymir could protest, Nanaba shoved her down onto her knees and then she pulled herself free.

"Suck me, _now_," she commanded.

Ymir usually wasn't the one taking orders, but giving them. However, Nanaba was looking down at her with such a powerful, commanding gaze that it almost wasn't in her power to decide. She found herself leaning forward to take Nanaba into her mouth before the blonde's words even really registered in her mind. Nanaba throbbed instantly, groaning as the heat and wetness of Ymir's mouth enveloped the head of her cock.

"You haven't gone down on me in a long time," she brought up, realizing how much she had missed Ymir's mouth. When the brunette chuckled and flicked her tongue over Nanaba's swollen head, she cursed softly and realized that she had missed Ymir's tongue too.

"Fuck."

"Jesus, it's hot when you swear," Ymir mumbled as much as she could. One hand pressed firmly against Nanaba's hard abdomen, while the other wrapped around her length, slowly pumping back and forth as Ymir's lips and tongue worked. She built up a steady, agonizing rhythm—slowly at first, going faster until Nanaba began thrusting harshly into her mouth. At this point she was no longer in control, and Nanaba gripped her face firmly as she thrust for herself, head falling back as pleasure wracked through her. Before Ymir could even attempt to complain, Nanaba suddenly pulled out, panting, and then she cried out as her own hand wrapped around her and she came. Ymir watched as Nanaba's cock throbbed and released strings of wetness that landed both on her, and the floor.

Ymir rolled her eyes at the fact that although her lover was angry, she still didn't want to come in her mouth. "We're not done," she warned the blonde.

Nanaba recovered quickly, not even looking like she had just come. She smirked devilishly and the sight made Ymir swallow. "We'll finish when I say so." She pulled Ymir onto her feet and then pressed her to the wall she had been against moments ago.

"What are you—" Ymir gasped when her boxers dropped to her ankles, and then Nanaba lifted her leg, wrapped it around her waist and firmly pressed the head of her cock against Ymir's wetness. Ymir wasn't even prepared, but luckily Nanaba didn't seem like diving in just yet. For now she was simply teasing, running the swollen head along Ymir's folds, slowly coating it in wetness. Honestly, Ymir couldn't contain her moan, and when it slipped out Nanaba jerked suddenly. It caused her length to slide over Ymir's clit, and the brunette stiffened at the contact.

"Look at you," Nanaba breathed, leaning in to press a hot kiss underneath Ymir's jaw. "So wet for me." She trailed her tongue along the freckled brunette's throat, enjoying the salty tinge to her skin. "Ready for me to fuck you."

Ymir swallowed. She was flustered and panting, but she would not beg. She didn't even need to. Nanaba's wondering hand suddenly found its way between her legs, and long, talented fingers swept through her wetness before seeking higher, eventually finding the sensitive bundle of nerves. When Nanaba ghosted a fingertip over Ymir's clit, the brunette inhaled sharply.

"I would make you beg," Nanaba continued, her voice so smoky that she barely sounded like herself. She had never heard her voice drop so low before, or fill with so much lust. Ymir had definitely awoken something inside of her. "But you don't even need to." She used her thumb and pressed it against the throbbing bud, enjoying the new bout of wetness that spilled against her cock and hip. While she used her mouth to explore Ymir's shoulder and chest, she roughly began rubbing in circles, gently rocking with Ymir to get some kind of friction. It was maddening to be pressed so close to her entrance without thrusting in, sinking so deeply that they were intimately pressed together.

Ymir whimpered, realized that she had and furrowed her brows. She gripped Nanaba's shoulders, nails digging into her flesh. The fact that she was being reduced to this so easily both pleased and horrified her, but she was too lost on the pleasure to really care. Nanaba knew exactly what rhythm to use, at what speed and with what pressure. It was bliss, and each brush against her sensitive flesh sent a wave along her spine. Before long Ymir felt her toes curling, and she threw her head back as Nanaba bit into her shoulder.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come…" Her hips jerked frantically and by some miracle Nanaba managed to keep her thumb in place, moving just right. It was almost too slick, but the blonde managed it thanks to experience and skill, and then Ymir cried out and swore in another language. She stiffened as she came, bucking wildly. Nanaba released her bite to watch her face. She enjoyed the flush along Ymir's cheeks, how it highlighted her freckles. Without being able to stop herself she leaned in for a strong kiss, and then she gripped herself and aligned the head of her shaft with Ymir's entrance. Ymir only managed to slip a hand in Nanaba's hair before the blonde sunk into her, going slowly at first so that the brunette could adjust. The sudden heat and grip was almost enough to send her over the edge, but Nanaba took in deep breaths and distracted herself with Ymir's tongue.

"What made you so goddamn angry?" Ymir found herself grunting into the kiss.

Nanaba growled. "Shut up." She lifted Ymir's other leg and wound it around herself, hands gripping her thighs to keep her up. Ymir didn't know where Nanaba was finding all that strength, because she had to weigh more than her. Though they were the same height, Ymir did more intense exercises than Nanaba did. They were kissing again, and as Nanaba pulled out just to thrust back in, the sound of slapping skin filled the otherwise silent room.

Eventually Ymir found her second orgasm, and she came around Nanaba with a cry and a shudder. Instead of coming with her, Nanaba used every ounce of control that she had to hold back. She remained still as Ymir fluttered around her, shuddering one last time before relaxing, and then she carried her over to the couch. Ymir used the opportunity and she shifted her weight just before Nanaba tipped them over onto the couch. She twisted her body, and Nanaba landed on her back first. The blonde released a strangled cry as the fall caused her hips to jerk and her shaft to thrust inside of Ymir. Even the brunette felt it, and she gripped the backrest of the couch to steady herself.

"Now it's my turn," Ymir grunted. She felt Nanaba's warm hands grip her hips, and then she fell forward as the blonde forced her into motion, thrusting up as she yanked Ymir down. Even now, while Ymir was on the top, Nanaba still had control. She angled her thrusts in such a way that she slid against the most delicious spot and Ymir couldn't muster a response. So all she did was lean up enough to sink her teeth into Nanaba's bottom lip, and then she rode Nanaba harder than she ever had. They rocked together shamelessly, grunting and moaning, sweat sliding down their bodies. Since she had withheld her own pleasure before, Nanaba came quickly. She jerked once before she exploded, and then she moaned her lover's name as she filled her. When she was done Ymir's hips stilled.

Nanaba threw an arm over her eyes to conceal them, chest heaving. Ymir wasn't even moving but she was still throbbing, and the way the brunette clung onto her was so pleasurable that it made Nanaba want to cry. Thankfully, her anger had seemed to leave her along with her release. Hesitantly she removed her arm, and then she grinned up at Ymir who was staring at her with a cocked brow.

"You all angered out now?" Ymir asked, arms crossed. Even though she was still impaled to the hilt, she still looked challenging and snarky.

Nanaba chuckled. "I can't even remember what upset me so much."

Ymir grinned. "Fucked so hard you forgot?"

"I'm sorry for being so rough." She lifted her hands to run them along Ymir's arms. "I… I just went a little crazy."

Ymir's face softened and she dropped back down to press a kiss to Nanaba's jaw. "Nah, I enjoyed the hell out of it. I've never seen you so angry before. It was hot as hell." As she spoke her inner walls reacted, clenching hard, and Nanaba arched suddenly, moaning.

"Oh god, I believe you."

"So, have you decided if we're done yet? I'd kinda like to come again."

Nanaba sighed as though it was a chore, but then she flipped them over and pinned Ymir's arms above her head. "I said I'd say when we're done, didn't I?" She moved her hips, pressing as far as she could to get Ymir to squirm—she did.

Ymir smirked and lifted a brow. "Unless you beg me to stop."

The same lust from earlier rose to the surface and boiled along Nanaba's blood. She bit into her bottom lip suddenly, hips still. "I'd like to see you try," she husked softly, eyes smouldering and hot. Ymir's mind went blank at the change. It was like earlier, except Nanaba didn't look angry enough to kill. The blonde started moving again despite her extra sensitivity and growing exhaustion.

Ymir's back arched and she groaned. "_Fuck_…"


End file.
